


When I say that I can do it no more, she's back at my door

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Het, bad banter, excessive cheesiness, long time no write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little songfic spun from Zayn's bridge. Let's pretend Zayn's in Uni. The female character is named Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I say that I can do it no more, she's back at my door

Veronica was right there when zayn rounded the staircase to his floor, flicking her lighter open, close, open close. He patted himself on the back for not dropping the groceries. 

Zayn never understood why she carried one, when she's not a smoker. But it was how they met. He was desperate for a smoke that night, the college party too sticky and loud. She had lend her light when his didn't work. 

Tonight Zayn gave her a once over (She was dressed like always, jacket, tank, shorts and boots. Her cat like eyes just as intense and beautiful in the dim corridor.) and kept on walking. 

"Zayn" she called just before he unlocks the door. 

He turned but didn't say anything. She shouldn't be here. (After he'd finally gathered the courage to ask her out on a proper date two days ago. She rejected him. "We won't work Zayn.") She started walking towards him one, two, three. Until they were one foot apart. Heavy silence hang between them while she shifted on her feet and he stared (why?). 

"Zayn I-" They finally met eyes. It was the first time he's seen uncertainty in her eyes, it's unfitting. Veronica was always quietly confident. 

A few seconds passed by, tensely, like fish wading through mud. He's about to turn and render her a lost cause. When  
she surged up to kiss him on the lips. She was pulling back when he responded, dropped the bags, brought her frame closer to his. It was soft lips, a delicate balance of push and pull. Gentle and slow, like their occasional drunken affairs never were. But neither minded, because this was something else.  
"Why?"  
"Okay, I'll give you a chance." She gave a small nervous smile.  
His face broke into a grin, all the way up to his eyes, jubilant that what he thought was lost, came back to him.  
"I promise I'll make you happy."  
"Cheesy." She looked down to hide in her hair, almost shy for a second  
"Let's go in, it's cold here."  
Mirth glinted in her eyes.  
"Not so fast, you gotta wine and dine me first mister."  
"Well do I have to wine and dine you first for your favourite horror movie?"  
She pretended to think hard.  
"Umm crisps?"  
"You can have all the crisps you want in the world", He played along, pretending to comically say.  
"Okay, I'll give you a chance." Her smile came bright and naturally this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad? I've never written het before...  
> Also I pictured a softer version of Ridley Duchannes while writing Veronica, if it helps?


End file.
